


In a Perfect World

by dacmennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Breakup, M/M, palpable emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacmennis/pseuds/dacmennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could have severed as cleanly as an amputation, but the crushing weight of reality left their breakup the scene of a brutal murder, blunt force trauma to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/gifts).



> A dose of reality for anyone who has ever had to deal with these feelings. Gifted to ViciousInnocence, a super talented author and fangirl friend of mine.

In a perfect world, Mac's heart wouldn't have clenched and his knees wouldn't have given out because he saw the love of his life slip his hand casually into another's from afar, a painful reality of what happens when you've stooped to hiring someone to follow your significant other around because they don't come home on time anymore. Mac wouldn't have crumpled to the ground in a manner so contradicting to his tough-guy exterior that he cried for hours out of guilt and confusion, not only because he felt he deserved the disloyalty due to spiting God with disgust, but because he truly thought he was worth something to someone, for once. Mac's mother and father would have loved him in a perfect world, but they didn't, and when Dennis came along and did love him however pure he convinced Mac that his love was, it turned out to be a sham after all.  


In a perfect world, Dennis wouldn't have felt the need to escape the doldrums of his relationship with a man he once loved with the fury of a thousand suns. He simply couldn't be what Mac wanted, or was unwilling to be, or whatever excuse suited his philandering the best -- either way, it didn't matter, in a perfect world he and Mac would have worked out seamlessly through the changing interfaces of the world around them. Dennis could've sat still and opened his mouth to be spoon-fed domesticity and comfort, but all the love in the world only drove him into a skin-itching madness, a discomfort begging to be relieved with the disposable anonymity of one-night stands.  


In a perfect world, their relationship wouldn't have needed stabilizers, flawless chemical reactions would have occurred to always keep the balance intact. They would've always kissed the way they did the very first time, hearts pounding so intensely with nervous joy that you'd swear they'd been jumpstarted like a car battery. Their fingers pressing into one another's flesh would have always conveyed an apex of love so pure that making love overwhelmed them to throat-rawing sobs on occasion. Neither one of them would have ever wanted for anything; there wouldn't have eventually been shattered glass lying among piles of unwashed laundry and other reminders that their lives were fraught with mountains of failed dreams.   


In a perfect world, MacDennis was an entity, a powerful whirlwind of schemes and dreams, two acrobats flipping in synchronization high through the air, reaching out for each other and hooking fingers to save each other precisely before slipping from the other's grasp. They could've amazed everyone around them with their precision, their wit, the absolute caliber of their dynamic. Instead, years of routine and delusions eating away from both sides erased the potential that once shone so bright in their eyes. They could have severed as cleanly as an amputation, but the crushing weight of reality left their breakup the scene of a brutal murder, blunt force trauma to the head.  


And in a perfect world, they wouldn't have gone insane fighting tooth and nail to regain the gobsmacking love they'd once felt for each other. They would've recognized the end before the bomb went off rather than standing in the rain of the fallout, clueless as to what started the war.


End file.
